A Life Saved And Some Fun
by nature-lover2003
Summary: Riya goes to an MCR concert and something, unexpected happens. (Rated for Sexual Content) (Unrelated to my other MCR story.)


**(Completely unrelated to my other MCR story. This _is_ a threesome with Frank and Gerard but no _Frerard._ Enjoy.)**

V-X-O-X-V

To most people, his hair looked white but, to Riya, it looked platinum blonde. She like it, it reminded her of rays of sunlight.

She had recently heard about his fiancee breaking up with him. A lot of people didn't really think to much about it but she recently had graduated from college with a major in investigations. She was also employed by the state police, due to being so observant when reading and watching.

Even though his ex-fiancee claimed that it was because he was getting sexual on stage, later she claimed that she couldn't handle being in a long-distant relationship. To her, that's a load of bullshit, from what she had learned, he was _always_ sexual on stage and his ex-fiancee was with them more than 80% of the time!

Riya wasn't coming to these conclusions because she was an obsessed fangirl, not at all. She was an investigator, she looked into it out of habit.

Anyway, she enjoyed watching the concert, she had always been into music like this. When they were performing "You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison," she was fasinated by how a simple kiss, done by Frank and Gerard, could excit the audience so much. She noticed during "Helena," Gerard and his brother, Mikey, were close to tears. Out of all of the songs, she enjoyed "Welcome To The Black Parade" the most, it was such a deep song, it wasn't just about death but also contains references to the Bible.

After the concert, she made her way to the VIP room, as she had passes. She had passes because she would flying out-of-state for a trial, she couldn't say what kind though. Anyway, she wanted a chance to have a little fun before her flight in 36 hours.

When she got to the VIP room, she, almost immediately, noticed that the band wasn't there yet. It only took a few more minutes before the band showed up. She expected a lot of drinking, which something she _never_ does, but there was very little. Most of it was just people getting pictures and autographs but also girls trying to seduce Gerard, especially now that he's single. It had only been week since his break up.

When she got up to get her autographs, she saw someone slip in a white powder into Gerard's diet soda, while Gerard was distracted. Almost immediately, she picked up an odor, it was cyanide.

Just as he was about to take drink from his soda, she quickly put her hand on his cup, "I'm sorry, I saw someone put a powder in your drink and I smelled a foul odor from the cup," she whispered her explanation. Most people would have thought she was crazy but he believed her and put the drink down.

Frank and Gerard got up and went to a table in the back of the room. Gerard threw away his cup and got a new one.

Frank gave him an odd look, Gerard took notice, "A girl told me that she saw someone put a powder in my cup," he informed him.

"Sounds like _we_ need to show her how much we apperciate that," Frank told him with a glint of lust and mirth in his eyes. Gerard nodded in agreement.

About 3 hours later, everyone was gone, except for Riya, Frank, and Gerard. Riya decided to stay behind in case someone tried to poison Gerard or any other member of the band. Mikey, Ray, and Bob went to a nearby bar, they didn't really say why.

Just as she was going to leave, Frank grabbed her hand and lead her to a dressing room. There, Gerard was wiping off his make-up. He turned his head when they walked in, surprisingly, he had no react to seeing a girl that he had only meet that night and whom had saved his life.

She wasn't sure why he had brought her there but she wasn't worried due her training with the state police. She could take care of herself. She was lead to the black leather couch up against the wall, behind Gerard, who joined them when he finished removing his make-up.

"So," Frank started, "tell us about yourself."

"My name is Riya Harrison, I work as an investigator for the state police," she introduced herself. The men raised their eye brows when she mentioned her occupation.

"Wow, that's quite the career," Gerard smiled, which caused her to blush slightly.

She decided to get right to the reason as to why they brought her here. "W-why am I here?" she asked, seriously to hide her nervousness.

"Don't worry, we just wanted to _thank you_ for saving Gee's life," Frank assured but she could see the lust in his eye. It was only then that realised he had his hand on her thigh. She knew what he meant by "thank you," it might have been a little while, almost 3 years actually, since she had been with a man. She just didn't have the time, thanks to her studies and employment.

"Were not going to force you to stay, you can leave if you want," Gerard informed her.

She knew that this was wrong but when would she ever get a chance like this ever again? "I'll stay," she told them. It shocked them at first but they weren't complaining, not at all. It had been a while since they had sex with a woman. Despite the whole "Frerard" thing, they never had sex with eachother, well, not innercoarse sex at least.

Frank started to massage her thigh and started to kiss and lick along her collarbone and neck. He had his right arm around her waist and placed his left hand on her thigh and continued to massage her with that hand, his crotch just a couple inches from her. The sudden warmth caused her to shiver in pleasure.

Her head was resting on the back of the couch, so she was staring up at the cieling. She turned her head away from Frank to give more access, her eyes were closed now, Gerard took the opportunity to kiss her passionately. She moaned at all the contact she was getting from the two men.

Suddenly, she felt her jean shorts coming off and her jacket being unzipped. As soon as her jacket came off, her dark blue v-neck came off next. Her bra and panties came off, aswell.

The men pulled away to amire her body, the were _very_ intrigued. She had a full, mature figure, her breasts were more of a C-cup, which, to some, is small for a figure like her's but they didn't mind, well-defined legs, and slightly toned arms and torso. Her figured was due to a combination of geneics and exercising both pre and post-physical training. The two instantly became aroused but they weren't hard yet.

Frank pulled her towards him and started to kissing her roughly and very passionately. He reached for his pants and began to unbuckle and unzip. Gerard frowned slightly at the sight and got up, so that he wouldn't be burden when they got crazy.

Frank noticed his friend's sadness and called out to him, "Gee, wait! If you want first crack at her, go ahead." He pulled away from her, despite his loins telling him otherwise.

Gerard was surprised at first but he wasn't complaining. He made his way over to the couch, taking off his shirt in the process. Riya blushed at sight.

Gerard got on his knees on the couch, after removing his pants and boxers. She got on her hands and knees, Gerard held out his organ in front of her. She kissed and softly licked him with caused him to get even more aroused.

She brought her mouth down on to his manhood and began to suck. Frank decided to in join by licking her womanhood and massaging her inner thighs. Only a couple minutes later, Gerard began to thrust into her mouth and a minute later, she had an orgasm, which Frank lapped at happily.

Gerard had a hand on the back of her head and made a final deep thrust, before reaching his climax. It was thick and salty but she swallowed it, nevertheless. Her cheeks were a vivid pink and she tried to catch her breath.

Both men pulled away from her and whiched positions, so Gerard was licking her womanhood and Frank was on his knees in front of her. Frank was thicker than Gerard but not longer, he was rock hard and Riya got started on the blow job. She kissed and licked his shaft, just as she did with Gerard.

Frank, however, didn't want to wait, he rammed and thrusted in her mouth right away. Her moans were there but muffled. It only took a few more minutes before both Riya and Frank reached their orgasms. She swallowed Frank's semen and Gerard lapped at her's.

All three switched positions so that Frank was underneath her and Gerard was on top. Frank was inside of her ass and Gerard was inside of her vagina. Gerard kissed her lips again and Frank kissed and licked her neck and collarbone again.

Gerard was the first to start thrusting and Frank followed soon after. Frank grabbed her breasts and started to massage them. Suddenly, Gerard started to pick up the pace and deepened the kiss, both his pace and kiss were rough.

She could feel that they were both hard inside her and knew that all three were close. Frank began to pick up his pace, aswell. She was the first to reach her third climax. Soon afterwards, both men were cumming inside her. All three were out of breath and took a minutes before they separated.

As she was putting her clothes back on, Gerard grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a kiss, she practically melted. He ran hand through her dark brown hair. He pulled away so his hazel eyes were staring into her forest green irises.

They separated and she finished getting ready and he told her, "Be sure to call to me."

She smiled, "Definately." They exchanged phone numbers, kissed one last time, and she left.

V-X-O-X-V

 **(Hope you guys enjoyed this, be sure to review and check out my other stories.)**


End file.
